


Feels Good

by cnomad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnomad/pseuds/cnomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were debating the merits of Bruce Wayne's money over Superman's natural ability when it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Good

It wasn’t true love: it wasn’t anything really, Stiles convinced himself, just two guys taking care of their biological needs whenever they were bored and left to their own devices while Scott and Derek ran about town trying not to get killed. Tonight it wasn’t like that though, tonight things were simple — there were a couple pizza boxes on the floor of Derek’s loft and everyone was piled together discussing the merits of Bruce Wayne’s money and prestige over Superman’s natural super abilities, when Isaac’s hand came to rest on Stiles’ thigh as he let out a soft, gentle laugh at something Scott said. Stiles tried not to let his surprise show, tried to act like everything was cool and that this was something that happened every day, but the truth was it wasn’t — and it wasn’t something that happened in front of other people; not where Derek could see and judge them for their teenage hormones, not where Scott could see and feel betrayed by their lack of trust, not where Peter could see and file the information away for the future, but it didn’t seem to matter because Isaac was laughing and squeezing his hand and if Stiles was honest with himself _it felt good to be wanted_.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at [my tumblr](http://cinematicnomad.tumblr.com/) where I often post drabbles and other fangirlish things.


End file.
